


You must be kidding me! - Day 6, Corsets

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [6]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Corsetry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You must be kidding me! I’m not a woman, Godric!” He held up the offending item, a grey corset.</p><p>“That’s why I bought you a corset meant to be worn by men. I’m well aware of your gender.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You must be kidding me! - Day 6, Corsets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging to write more
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

“You remember that time I was turned into a girl and had to wear all those skirts and corsets?” Godric asked as Eric was standing naked in front of his dresser, about to chose some clothes to wear on his nightly visit to Fangtasia.

“How could I forget about that?” Eric grinned at the memory. “It was a while ago, but you made a pretty girl,” he teased, knowing full well how much Godric had hated to be stuck in a body that wasn’t really his own. “Why do you ask?”

“I’ve been thinking about it, and how much you liked to lace me into the corsets - and get me out of them again.” Godric’s eyes glinted with mischief. “And I might have bought you a gift.” He smirked up at Eric from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“A gift?” Eric raised an eyebrow, not sure whether he’d like where this was going. It was hard to tell when Godric was in such a playful mood.

Godric bent to retrieve a parcel from under the bed and held it out for Eric. “Wear this tonight, under your clothes.”

Eric frowned and opened the plain but slightly heavy box, his frown deepened when he saw the contents. “You must be kidding me! I’m not a woman, Godric!” He held up the offending item, a grey corset.

“That’s why I bought you a corset meant to be worn by men. I’m well aware of your gender.” Godric’s grin was even more mischievous now.

Eric eyed the garment suspiciously. It was rather simple, with almost straight edges at the top and bottom, made from a silvery grey fabric with a slight sheen to it. No frills or lace, not much waist shaping. Judging by the size of it - and yes, he did resist the urge to hold it up to his body - it would just cover his torso from above his hip bones to the lower ribs.

“You really want me to wear this?” He gave Godric a hard stare. “Why?”

“Because I think you’d look good in it,” Godric answered, tone more serious now. “And I like the idea of you wearing it underneath your clothes, hidden from everyone - only the two of us will know that it’s there.” There was desire in his eyes now. “I won’t order you to do this, but I’d really like if you said yes.”

Eric sighed, there was not much he could decline Godric. “Okay, but just this once, then I can get rid of it again.”

A slight smile played around Godric’s lips. “If you still want to throw it out after tonight, feel free to do so. But we’ll see, you might like it.”

With another sigh Eric held the corset out to Godric. “Then help me into this thing, before I change my mind.” He didn’t think it could be pleasurable at all to be stuck in such a restricting garment all night long.

Godric didn’t answer, just took the corset, loosened the laces and carefully closed it around Eric’s body. He checked if the front closure was really centered, then slowly pulled the laces tighter. 

The feeling was strange, restricting, pressure on Eric’s ribs and stomach. Automatically his posture changed, he stood up straighter. Had he been human and needed to breathe, he thought it might have been difficult by the time Godric was satisfied with the way the corset looked. Eric moved carefully to his dresser, trying to get used to the restricting feeling of the corset. Then he began to bend down to put on his underwear and gave a frustrated sigh when it didn’t work.

“And how am I supposed to get dressed now?” he asked impatiently and turned back to scowl at Godric who smirked at him again.

“I guess I will have to help you.”

The smirk should have warned Eric: Godric didn’t just dress him, he teased him while doing so. Godric knew him so well, he found every sensitive bit of skin and stroked it just right - all while sliding Eric’s clothes on until he was dressed in a black shirt and a silvery grey suit, almost the same colour as the corset. By the time Godric was done, Eric was painfully hard and shifting uncomfortably to adjust his trousers.

“Godric,” he pleaded, “you can’t send me off like this.” He made a helpless gesture towards the erection currently tenting his pants. 

“Oh yes, I can - and I expect you not to touch yourself until you are back with me.” 

Eric mumbled some hopefully unintelligible curses in Swedish and turned to leave without a goodbye. Sometimes he really hated the things Godric asked of him - and yet, he didn’t even think about refusing. It usually was worth any discomfort he might have to suffer.

“Have fun!” Godric’s voice sounded amused.

With another curse on his lips Eric left and hurried to Fangtasia. He wanted to get his duties at the bar over with, so he could return as soon as possible to get rid of the ridiculous corset.

The evening dragged on, with one tedious business decision after another having to be made. Worst of all, every movement made Eric acutely aware of the fact that he was wearing a corset. Even the most mundane things like sitting down or walking across the room felt different due to the confines of the garment and the different posture it forced him into. It actually wasn’t that bad, but with every reminder of the thing Godric had him convinced to wear he had to think of Godric waiting for him and what might happen once he got back. 

For most of the night he was half hard and desperately trying not to show it. Pam gave him a few strange looks when he didn’t sprawl into his throne like usual but rather walked around the bar all night long, but didn’t say anything. Probably because he glared at her until she looked away - but he was sure she guessed what was going on.

Finally, at 2 am, Pam walked up to him. “I’ll close up tonight, Eric. Go home.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “And don’t kid yourself, I know exactly what you are wearing under this suit of yours, I’ve been wearing corsets for most of my human life and a long time after that. I know how they change the way you hold yourself.” Before he could answer, she had turned around and walked away.

Eric shook his head at his insufferable progeny, then decided to take her advice and get out of here. The sooner he was home, the sooner he could take off the corset.

When he arrived home, Godric seemed to have other plans, though. He undressed Eric just as slowly and carefully as he had dressed him, but left the corset untouched. By the time Eric was naked except for this one piece, he was desperate with need and arousal again and would have done almost anything to get off.

“You look good in this,” Godric said, stroking one finger along the upper edge of the corset. “And since this might be my only chance to get to see you in it, I think I’d like you to keep it on for a while yet.”

Eric wanted to protest, but any words he wanted to say got lost in a moan as Godric palmed his straining erection and sucked a nipple into his mouth at the same time.

“Get on the bed for me, Eric.” Godric’s voice was soft when he uttered the request, but Eric didn’t hesitate to obey. He didn’t care about the corset any more, to be honest he liked the effect it had on Godric - and if he was even more honest to himself, he had liked the way it reminded him all night long that Godric was waiting for him.

Eric lay on his back in the middle of the bed. Godric followed him right away and straddled his thighs. He took his time, looked his fill, and then began to move his hands over every bit of Eric’s exposed skin. The touches were soft, almost too soft, and drove Eric crazy with want. He felt like he could crawl out of his skin if he didn’t get more, something, anything right now.

“Godric, please,” Eric’s voice sounded desperate even to himself. “Stop teasing me.” He reached out and pulled on Godric’s shoulders to draw him in for a kiss.

“Just want to savour this, in case it’s not going to happen again.”

“I’ll keep it, wear it again for you, just do something, please!” Eric didn’t care that he was begging. If Godric wouldn’t do something right now, he’d flip them over and just rub himself against his maker until they both came. He couldn’t stand the torturously light and slow touches a second longer.

Of course Godric knew; he could read Eric perfectly after all those centuries. Just when Eric was about to move, he leaned down and caught Eric’s lips in a passionate kiss. At the same time he rolled his hips and brought his still clothed groin in contact with Eric’s pre-come leaking cock. They both moaned into the kiss and kept rolling and grinding their hips. Eric was so close, just a little more and he’d come, he could feel the pleasure all the way through his body. Suddenly, the delicious friction was gone, and Godric was sitting next to him, having moved too fast for Eric to follow in his lust addled state. 

“Want to fuck you like this,” Godric whispered hoarsely.

Eric didn’t have to be told twice, he grabbed the lube from the nightstand and began to prepare himself while Godric undressed. It didn’t take long, Godric was just as impatient as Eric it seemed, but by the time Godric was naked and settled between Eric’s legs, Eric was already working three fingers into himself.

“You should see yourself right now,” Godric’s words came out with a moan. 

“Need you…” Eric gasped, still fucking himself on his fingers until Godric took hold of his wrist and stilled his movements. He pulled Eric’s hand away, but didn’t even give him time to protest the loss of fingers before he replaced them with his cock. Eric threw his head back and thrust his hips as well as he could, still wearing the corset. This felt so good, every single time. Godric moving inside of him, filling him, giving them both so much pleasure.

It was different this time though, Eric was forced to almost hold still, unable to meet Godric’s thrusts properly due to the corset - but not less perfect for it. Their bodies moved in a long practiced rhythm, pushing them both higher and higher, until they lost control at the same time. Eric pushed himself up onto his elbows, closer to Godric. Godric lunged down, fangs extended. They met halfway, lost their rhythm. Two sets of fangs pierced the skin of exposed throats, they drank and came, united in every possible way. 

Godric slumped on top of Eric, who had fallen back onto the mattress, and lazily nibbled and licked over the already healed spot he had bitten earlier. Eric closed his arms around Godric’s back and pulled him close. They both enjoyed laying there, sated and relaxed.

After a while Godric pushed himself up and looked down at Eric. He laughed softly. “I think if we want to repeat this, I have to buy a new corset for you, we’ve made a mess of this one.”

Eric glanced down his body and had to laugh too. The corset was covered in his come, and some of the boning seemed to have bent. There was no way to save it. “Guess I won’t have a choice but to throw this one out.” He grinned up at Godric. “But first you’ll have to get me out of it.”

Godric grinned back, then forced his hands in between the corset and Eric’s ribcage. His eyes sparkled, then he just pulled and tore the corset from top to bottom. “It’s maybe good that we ruined it already, then I don’t have to feel bad about doing this.”

They both laughed and Eric pulled Godric on top of him again. After a few more minutes, he began to shift.

“We should take a shower before we go to sleep.”

Godric hummed in agreement, but didn’t move.

Eric grinned. “I see…” He stood up, pulling Godric with him and then carried his maker into the bathroom. Godric gave a few half hearted protests and struggled for show, which made them laugh at the silliness of it. They both giggled like school boys until they were under the shower and cleaned each other up. Unfortunately sunrise was close, so they couldn’t take as much time with the shower as they would have liked and just washed quickly. 

Still damp they fell back into bed, curled up around each other and relaxed into being that close again until sleep took them for the day.


End file.
